


Losing Lou

by larryswildhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Closeted Character, Confused!Louis, Crying, Depression, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Homophobia, I dont know a lot of tags, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of Crying, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Sad, Sad!Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Submissive Harry Styles, Substance Abuse, angsty live vv angsty, sad!harry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryswildhearts/pseuds/larryswildhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now- now he was stuck with the same boy that he had started with- the boy who couldn’t even recognize him- who couldn’t remember their late night kisses- their cuddles- their touches. The boy that Harry opened the mind of. What if Harry couldn’t do that again? What if he couldn’t make Louis fall in love with him?<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Harry loses Louis, and doesn't know where to look.</p><p>(my first ever work on AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first work. please have mercy on me!  
> Credits to the artists images that I have used on the cover // Check them out!!   
> Rainbow Heart: art-changes | tumblr  
> Larry Transparent: xzaidia | tumblr  
> <3.

Lost. Harry never really understood what feeling lost was like. Until now. Lost was something he could never describe or comprehend. Now though, watching Louis sleep his pain away in a bed- he finally understood the feeling of being lost (mentally of course). He didn’t remember Harry- or Liam or Niall or even Zayn. He didn’t remember any of them. The last thing Louis could remember was driving to the XFactor- and that was it. Harry bit back the bitter memory of the first time he met Louis. It wasn’t as amazing as all the fans thought. Yes, it started with an ‘Oops’ and ended with a ‘Hi’ but the following words were far harsher than that. Harry though had simply bitten down the back of his tongue to not let the tears that were threatening to overflow his eyes spill, he simply nodded and flashed him his best fake smile. He never spoke out- he simply allowed Louis to drone on, voicing out his homophobia.

  
Funnily enough, the first person to know Harry was gay was Louis. It wasn’t much more a mistake than it was a confession. Harry had been drunk- and when playing truth or dare Louis had asked the question- and Harry was an honest drunk. He had giggled and slurred out a ‘yes’ which was simply answered with a small “me too” and a messy kiss to each other’s lips. The next morning when Harry woke up to the sight of their legs tangled together like rope he was completely oblivious to what had happened. He had thought he had taken advantage of Louis and he was ready to leap off the bed, tears already threatening to spill at the idea of him using Louis that way. But Louis woke up with a different idea. He simply pulled Harry back in bed and called him a ‘silly boy’ as he pressed a soft kiss to his head.  


  
_“You always laughed at my jokes so I thought you were homophobic, which is why I was scared of telling you the truth.” Louis explained nervously after Harry’s round of questions. Harry on the other hand wanted to laugh. How naïve could they both be? “You were the one making those homophobic jokes, so I assumed you wouldn’t like me if I had spoken up about them. You sounded genuine.” Harry explained._

  
It was always an important moment in his life for him but now he couldn’t help but feel that it was meaningless. It didn’t mean anything now if Louis couldn’t even remember it. Louis couldn’t remember how Harry had opened his eyes, taught him that it was okay to love another boy, how Harry had taught him that he could love himself, that it was okay.  
But now- now he was stuck with the same boy that he had started with- the boy who couldn’t even recognize him- who couldn’t remember their late night kisses- their cuddles- their touches. The boy that Harry opened the mind of. What if Harry couldn’t do that again? What if he couldn’t make Louis fall in love with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for brief mentions of homophobia!! Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable <3

It burned. The pain burned. He could feel the world crippling around him at every breath. It was frustrating, infuriating even, how easy it was to lose your love, your world, your everything. What was worse is that he didn’t even know who to be angry at. As much as he wanted to blame the other driver- he knew it wasn’t his fault. The ice was too slippery and nobody could do anything about it. Louis- he could blame Louis too- for leaving him to go for a stunt- but that wasn’t his fault either. It stung. The pain stung, just like the bitter tears that were forming in his eyes as he continued to watch the sleeping boy. He was the only one from there, which was why he shed a tear or two. The others had left to go home, to go rest. They told Harry that he should go too, that he needed the rest too. Harry couldn’t though; he had to wait there. What if Louis suddenly remembered everything? What if Louis wanted his hug? His kisses?

He continued to watch the boy sleeping, patiently laying back on his chair and shutting his eyes. His mind was buzzing from the beer he had before coming back to the hospital. Jay wasn’t coming until tomorrow, unable to find an earlier flight. He was exhausted and he could barely sleep. He was never good at sleeping without Louis by his side- without being curled up in Louis’ side. He opened his eyes sleepily when he heard a small soft grunt. His eyes softened once he saw Louis waking up. Slowly, he sat back up, holding back a yawn as he smiled at the boy.

“Hey,” He said softly and swallowed quietly. “you need anything?” Harry asked, his voice quavering a bit. He didn’t want to startle and scare Louis. He was a stranger after all.

“I-I think I’m good.” Louis answered, his voice coming out broken with how dry his throat was. Harry was quick with his feet (almost stumbling) and was soon holding a cup of water in front of Louis’ lips. Louis watched Harry, observing and feeling how gentle and careful he was with every movement and action. He slowly grabbed the cup from Harry and whispered a thank you. He then took a small sip, relaxing when his throat stopped aching. Harry continued to stand awkwardly, watching Louis as he waited to put the cup back. Once he did, he sat back down on his chair and sighed silently.

“What’s your name again?”

“Harry.” He mumbled, feeling his own voice disappearing in the air, like Louis’ memory of him. “I’m your band mate.” He mumbled and forced himself to smile back when Louis smiled at him. Harry then folded his hands over his lap nervously. He felt odd and out of place. He wondered how Louis felt. He imagined if someone told him he couldn’t remember the past five years of his life and it was quite a scary thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and silently sighed. The room was then silent, both of them too tired or maybe too scared to say anything.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember you.” Louis ended up saying, breaking the silence. Harry looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected Louis to say anything- much more apologize. Before Harry could continue Louis interrupted him. “I can’t believe how hard it is for you and the others. I… I was your best friend. Right? You all lost your best friend.” I lost my boyfriend Harry thought, but didn’t say. Louis though, was frowning as he talked down to his hands. “I’ve been trying so hard to remember but it isn’t working.”

Harry simply shook his head and sighed. Of course Louis blamed himself, he always did. “It wasn’t your fault Louis.” He said carefully. “You can’t help not remembering. It isn’t fair to pin it all up on yourself.” Louis frowned, obviously disagreeing with Harry but he chose to not say anything.

Harry hated seeing Louis’ frown. It was the only thing he didn’t like about Louis’ lips. They were too pretty- and too rough to be used for frowning. Harry preferred when they were used for smiling, or kissing (especially kissing). Only him though. He hated the fact that he couldn’t kiss Louis in public. In some concerts he just wanted to scream to the audience that Louis was his and he wanted to kiss him until they both forgot their names (or until the next song had to be sung). The rules now though were ridiculous. No standing next to each other, no touching, no interacting.

_No looking at each other for more than two seconds._

It was stupid. Harry sighed softly to himself and looked at Louis. “Is there anything you want to know?” Harry asked, biting his bottom lip. Maybe he could show Louis a few songs that him and Liam had written.

“Do I have a girlfriend?” Louis asked quickly, sitting up and wincing as he looked at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched and he bit down his bottom lip harshly to not blurt out something he would regret. He knew Louis- well of Louis- when he was 17, because Louis technically was his 17 year-old self, maybe not physically but mentally. His 17-year-old self hated- was homophobic. How could Harry suddenly tell him he was gay- and that he was dating Harry? Harry panicked.

“Eleanor. A beard.” Harry quickly said, and he could barely hear with how loud he was screaming at himself in his head.

“A beard?” Louis asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Harry slowly nodded. “Yeah… It’s what you have when you want to hide- or protect the image of your sexuality. There were rumors that… you were gay.” Harry said and he winced at the expression that Louis had. Louis laughed- but it was an empty and bitter laugh.

“That’s ridiculous, because I’m not. Why do our fans even think that?” He asked, his tone falling distant. Harry slowly shrugged and bit down on his bottom lip harshly. He knew Louis would react like this and it hurt.

“They have this belief that you and me are together.” Harry said quietly, voice more distant than before. Louis looked at Harry and frowned. “Oh? And why is that?” Louis asked eyeing Harry nervously. Harry responded with a small shrug and a shake of his head. “We were just really close, that’s all.” Harry mumbled. He didn’t want to remember lost memories. They were only his now. He wanted to hold them as close as possible. He was scared of letting them out. He was scared that Louis would touch them and then crush them. Louis was different now. He wasn’t Harry’s Louis, he was just Louis.

“Mate- I don’t mean to offend but just being close wouldn’t make me want to have a fake girlfriend.” He said shrugging. Harry hummed and nodded back.

“Well we were touchy- and stuff like that and the fans just- began having theories about us being together.” Harry mumbled, soon continuing. “So- you complained to management and they gave you a beard.” Harry said, looking at Louis’ features nervously.

“Oh- well I guess that’s good, because I’m not gay.” He said and Harry nodded, looking at his hands and picking at the skin of his fingers. His breathing felt shallow as it did nothing to calm the ache on his chest. Technically, Harry wasn’t lying about anything. It did start like that. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

_“Harry… I’ve set up a meeting with management. I can’t stand the rumors.” Harry looked up from his bowl of cereal. This was certainly unexpected. Especially at 8 in the morning. Louis was usually still snoring at this time._

_“Oh- about us?” Harry asked nervously, his throat already tying up in knots._

_“I just- I- can’t stand it. We aren’t gay- it’s just- it’s gross!” Louis said exasperated, his hands in the air to emphasize his distress. Harry continued to stare at Louis silently. He didn’t know what to say._

_“Yeah Lou.” Harry said softly and looked back down at his bowl, pushing around the pieces of cereal. They seemed unappealing. This wasn’t the last situation where Harry bit back his tongue and agreed. It was always for Louis though._

_“I’m thinking of getting a fake girlfriend. That would help. Right?” Louis asked looking at Harry, and even though Louis wouldn’t admit it he always needed Harry’s approval._

_“Yeah Lou.” Harry said again and got up this time. He took his bowl to the sink after throwing away the left over cereal. Harry silently washed the bowl, the air in the room obviously tense. Harry always made his feelings obvious. Then he felt something wrap around him from behind and his heart thumped harder._

_“Harry, love, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, lips brushing against Harry’s neck. It just wasn’t fair._

_“I’m fine I… just don’t want to lose you Lou.” Harry whispered. Louis grabbed his hand._

_“You won’t Harry, You’re my best friend.” Harry nodded and sighed, leaning back into Louis._

“Is she pretty?” Louis asked. Harry hummed and slowly nodded.

“Yeah she is.” Harry said softly and unlocked his phone. He showed Louis a picture of Eleanor and Louis. Once his phone was out of his grip Harry panicked and quickly grabbed his phone back. His other pictures were all of Louis and him. Some were of Louis by himself. He didn’t want to come off as too creepy. Louis looked at Harry confused, before sighing and looking back at the door. “

How were we closer than the rest?” Louis asked again and Harry sighed. He didn’t know how to answer that question. He didn’t know how they ended up clicking. They were like magnets- opposites attracting each other. The closer they got the harder it was to separate them, the stronger the bond was.

“We just fell into place together, I guess. I mean after we lost the-“

“We lost?” Louis interrupted, voice full of disappointment. Harry hummed and nodded. “But… How did we get a contract if we lost?”

“We came third and I guess Simon still saw a light in us.” Harry answered. “We all of course agreed to sign the contract. We couldn’t believe Simon was giving us a second chance.” Harry said and chuckled at the memory. “Anyways, we just- after we lost we just- I moved in with you in London after knowing you for less than a year and surprisingly my mum agreed.” Harry chuckled. “You became my legal guardian which was pretty funny since you were the childish one.” Harry said and he looked at Louis, biting back a smile when he saw Louis smiling. He barely knew Harry but of course he knew that he was the childish one. “We were best friends, really.” Harry said and smiled. It was simple back then, messing with each other in public, pinching cheeks, playing with hair. The entire package.

“That sounds nice.” Louis said softly and looked at Harry. Their eyes met and for a second Harry thought Louis remembered. A small sparkle had appeared in his eyes.

“Is Eleanor coming then?” Harry stared at Louis for a few seconds, unsure if he had heard right.

“She… I think she is. You guys are quite close.” Harry said softly and smiled small at Louis. “The others, they’re coming here too. In an hour or two probably, they’re eating and buying us lunch.” Harry said softly and smiled at Louis. Louis slowly nodded and looked away disinterested. Harry frowned and pinched his wrist gently, as he bit down on his bottom lip as well. He hated it when he bore Louis, or anyone. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. He hated when he was unable to entertain or interest a person enough to keep on talking. It made him feel like he wasn’t being- himself. With Louis though, he always seemed interested in Harry. He always seemed endeared with the little thoughts Harry had, or what he had to eat when they were apart, if his stomach was acting up or not, if he had done his morning yoga. Now though it was just silent.

Harry continued to pinch his wrist as he looked down at his boots. They were gold and glittery and he remembered what Louis had said about them.

_“It’s so pretty Haz. Just like you. My princess and her golden boots.” Harry had blushed hard, and Louis went down on him, ready to give his princess a treat._

Harry looked back up at Louis and he blushed. Louis was looking at his boots. “Do you like them?” Harry asked, clicking the back of his boots together and Louis simply shrugged.

“A bit too gay innit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to comment and give kudos and please share to your friends and bookmark if you enjoyed it! I'll try to start updating weekly. Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> (I highly appreciate constructive criticism as well!)  
> My kik is larryswildhearts btw if you wanna hmu!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting at the corner of the room, using his phone as Eleanor continued to talk to Louis. Every few seconds, Harry would glance up and find Louis still holding Eleanor’s hand (which was not a normal sight). Eleanor though, looked confused. She was fully aware of Harry and Louis and she knew how their relationship was, but she was surprised that Harry didn’t choose to say anything.

Harry continued to use his phone, trying to ignore Louis flirting with Eleanor and Eleanor rejecting him. It was like Louis really wanted her and it started up an itch on his wrist. His eyes stayed on his phone though, at least until the other boys came in.

Only Niall came in. He was carrying two bags of food, stopping at his steps once he realised that Eleanor wasn’t Harry. He glanced around, his eyes furrowing when he saw Harry. He went to Louis first though. He gave him a small smile before setting down the bag on the table next to him, saying it was his favourite food from around. Then, he walked to Harry, sitting next to him. Only Niall could see the tears in Harry’s eyes. He sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He could empathize with the boy to some certain extent but albeit his own friendship with Louis broken, it was still different. He felt Harry’s tears trickle down his neck and he frowned pulling him closer. He wanted the boy to be okay but he knew it wasn’t possible. Half of him was gone.

“Harry just eat… You need to stay healthy.” Niall said, chewing on his bottom lip as he took out Harry’s food. Harry looked over at the meal and tiredly sighed. He couldn’t think of eating. Not now. He gently pushed it away and told Niall to eat it before getting up and going to the bathroom to wash himself up. When he was out of the room Niall was moving to sit next to Louis and Eleanor, trying to talk to them both and easily squeezing himself to their conversation.

Harry went to the corner and sat back down on his seat, watching them talk to each other. His eyes met with Louis’ and he quickly looked down, pulling out his phone once more to text Gemma. “Do you want to join us Harry?” Eleanor asked, offering with a small warm smile. Harry looked up and slowly nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Louis gave Harry a small and weak smile making Harry relax slightly.

He couldn’t keep up with the conversation though. He couldn’t. All he could do was watch Louis fiddle and play with Eleanor’s fingers. What was worse was that Eleanor- she wasn’t hating it. She was indulging in it. It wasn’t a well kept secret that Eleanor did have some type of feelings for Louis and although it sometimes made Harry uneasy, he still knew Louis was his. It was different this time. Louis looked like he was trying- to be with her- and it stung. He sighed softly and continued fiddling with his phone.

“I live with you?” Louis curiously asked Harry and he frowned when he wasn’t paying attention. He nervously cleared his throat, catching Harry’s attention.

“Sorry- what?” Harry mumbled, looking up from his phone and locking it.

“I live with you?” Louis asked again and Harry quietly nodded.

“Yeah- yeah. But I think you should stay with Niall for now... I’m staying at Ed’s for a while and I don’t think it would be safe for you to be alone.” Harry said nervously before looking at Niall. Niall was surprised and he looked at Harry with slight wide eyes. Harry gave him a brief pleading look and Niall sighed before nodding.

“Yeah, you can stay at my place- its no problem.” Niall shrugged and Louis nodded.

“Or maybe Eleanor could stay with me for now- I mean she is supposed to be my girlfriend…” Eleanor looked frantically at Harry, unsure of what to say. She wanted to accept but she was as well aware of how much it would hurt Harry.

Harry shrugged as he looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to deny Louis but he wasn’t too fond of the idea either. “It’s fine I guess…” He mumbled and Eleanor glanced at him unsurely before nodding.

“Okay… I’m okay with that.” Eleanor said and gave Louis a smile that Harry wanted to scoff at. The thing is he was fully aware that Eleanor didn’t mean anything bad but it still annoyed him, and it still stung.

Niall eyed them both nervously. He didn’t know what to say either. It was all ultimately up to Harry and if he didn’t want to say anything, Niall didn’t have the right to say anything either. It was obvious that Niall disagreed though.

***

Harry cleaned the house up the day before Louis came home, and by cleaning up he meant moving all of Louis’ things out of their room. Looking at his things, he finally realised how little he actually had. Most of his things were- Louis’, except of his clothes. He physically couldn’t fit in Louis’ clothes, which was one of the reasons why they didn’t share most of their clothes. Despite not being able to wear Louis’ clothes, seeing Louis with baggy and oversized clothes though was worth it.

Once he was done cleaning he sat on the couch with tear filled eyes. He didn’t know if he was upset, tired, or both. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before taking a sip from his beer. He winced at the burn in his throat. He was drinking Louis’ beer. It was a sweet reminiscence of the taste of Louis’ lips, the kisses they shared, and the drunken nights where they just wanted to discover each other’s bodies.

***

“Careful darling, don’t get yourself hurt.” Harry heard as he entered the room. He first saw Eleanor before seeing Jay. He smiled weakly at Jay, too exhausted to give her a real smile. She smiled back though, with an understanding look. It made Harry relax a bit more. It had been a month since the accident and Louis’ memory wasn’t getting any clearer. Harry watched Eleanor gently push Louis’ wheelchair towards the exit and he didn’t say anything. He had caught them kissing one week after the accident and Harry almost cried. He didn’t let himself though. Tiredly, he followed behind, feeling a warm hand rest on his lower back. He glanced over and relaxed once he knew it was Jay. She was like a second mother to him.

“I’m sorry love.” Jay apologised, her voice laced with guilt. Harry sighed softly and nodded once more. He didn’t understand why Jay was sorry. All of this was out of her control.

“It’s fine.” Harry reassured her as he watched Eleanor help Louis into the car. Harry got in the driver’s seat and Jay got in the back with Louis. Eleanor sported herself in the passenger’s seat and they glanced at each other awkwardly.

“I’m sorry.” Eleanor mumbled and Harry snorted.

“Why is everyone apologizing over this? I’m fine.” Harry said harshly, forgetting that Louis was behind him. Luckily though he was wearing earphones, stuck in his own world and in his own thoughts. He then glared at Eleanor. “Plus- I know you’re not sorry. You’re enjoying this.” Harry said before starting the car.

“You know I have always had feelings for him Harry…” Eleanor mumbled and looked down. “And he’s actually- he actually wants me.” Eleanor explained, although you could hear how guilty she was.

Harry slowly nodded as he pulled the car out. He felt- horrible, he felt- selfish. But he couldn’t help it; he just wanted Louis in his arms. He wanted to be in Louis’ arms. As he drove he kept on glancing into the rear-view mirror, wanting to make sure that Louis was okay, and safe.

“You’re sleeping in the guest room-but we’re calling it Louis’ room. I don’t want you on my bed.” Harry said, failing to not sound rude. Eleanor nodded in understanding and looked back at Jay.

Jay gave Eleanor a small weak smile, unsure on how to deal with the situation at all. She couldn’t get angry with her because she wasn’t forcing herself on Louis. Louis actually wanted to be with her. A part of her viewed their relationship as something wrong though. Observing them interact was- different. It just didn’t feel right.

It felt wrong that she was allowing this relationship, a relationship that her son wouldn’t allow if he remembered- but he didn’t remember. Louis was lost too now. She didn’t know how to take away the only thing that seemed stable in Louis’ life. She couldn’t do that to him. She then slowly grabbed Louis’ hand and held it close to her, not wanting to let go of her treasure. Louis glanced over at Jay and took one earplug out. “Yes mum?” He asked, voice soft. Jay smiled and shook her head, holding Louis’ hand a bit tighter in hers.

The ride ended quickly as Harry pulled in the driveway. He had decided to stay at home with Louis- although Eleanor was staying to sleep over as well. She was sleeping in the guest room whilst Harry slept on the couch. Louis and Jay slept in Harry’s room, which had the biggest bed (because it was their room, but Louis wasn’t ready to know that yet).

Louis walked in and looked around silently as his fingers traced the furniture around him, feeling the textile and humming softly. He could see himself living here. He could see himself sitting on the couch, sipping on coffee whilst cuddling with someone with curly and brunette hair. He hummed and smiled small, rubbing his eyes before going to look at the pictures. There weren’t many pictures adorning the walls. He could see some nails and quietly leaned closer. “Where did the pictures go?” Louis softly asked, glancing quietly at Harry.

“I took some down.” Harry said scratching the back of his head nervously. “It was of me and my girlfriend.” He quickly lied. “I mean ex-girlfriend.” Harry mumbled and ignored the sting in his heart. Jay frowned and quickly went to Louis. “Let’s go to our room, okay? We should rest for a while.” Jay said nodding and helped Louis into Harry’s room.

Harry sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, wiping the tears that were going down his cheeks. He could hear Eleanor going in to the guest room and he felt the hole in his chest expand once he knew he was alone. He pulled the makeshift bed out of the couch before grabbing a few pillows and blankets from the closet.

Harry hummed softly as he sat on the couch, leaning back on his pillows. He pulled the blankets around him tightly and looked back when he heard one of the doors open. He saw Louis walk out, wearing a random shirt and joggers. He sighed softly and looked at the TV, shifting his attention towards it instead but before he could fully focus Louis was in between him and the TV.

“Sorry- I- where’s the kitchen? Mum told me to get water for her and told me to ask you.” He explained, shrugging. Harry looked at him and slowly nodded before he got up and guided Louis to the kitchen. The walk there was silent although it only took a few seconds the silence was maddening. Harry opened the cupboard for Louis and grabbed three cups for him. He set them down on the counter.

“Tea?” Harry offered and Louis slowly nodded. “Would Eleanor like some tea?” Harry asked to simply be polite. Louis looked back at the hallway before glancing at Harry again. He gave Harry a small nod and smiled thankfully, he had forgotten she was even there.

Harry finished making the tea and gestured Louis so he could take it. He made himself a cup and went back to the couch. He heard Louis walk behind him and he couldn’t help but smile small. He wanted to offer Louis to join him for a movie, but before he could he heard Louis mumble that he was hungry. He chewed his bottom lip nervously. “Do you want to cook something together?” Harry asked as he put his cup down. He heard Louis snicker, before looking at him. “I don’t cook, I thought you would know that… Just order take out.” He said and Harry sighed nodding. He sat down, his back facing Louis. “Do you have any idea as to what you want?” Harry asked, turning around. He frowned when he realised he was once again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, hope you enjoy !!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update every week if it is possible! please comment and as well as leave kudos. they keep me encouraged lol


End file.
